Devoção
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: Depois de ferir os próprios olhos, Shiryu consegue vencer Algol, mas seu gesto desesperado também afeta a vida de Shunrei. Juntos, os dois lutarão para se adaptarem à nova condição de Shiryu, ao mesmo tempo em que descobrem um pouco mais sobre os sentimentos que os une. Shiryu x Shunrei. Série Interlúdios.
1. Coragem

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Com minhas fics não ganho nada além de diversão.

 **DEVOÇÃO**

Chiisana Hana

Série Interlúdios

Capítulo I - Coragem

– Como ele está? – Shun perguntou a Hyoga, referindo-se a Shiryu. O garoto ainda sentia o corpo meio estranho e certo formigamento nos braços e pernas, provavelmente porque estava transformado em pedra apenas minutos atrás. Ainda estaria se não fosse o sacrifício do companheiro que agora levavam de volta a Tóquio.

– Ele está lutando… – respondeu Hyoga. – Mas além dos olhos, teve muitos outros machucados. Esse tal de Algol massacrou Shiryu… Não sei nem se ele vai aguentar essa viagem.

– Claro que vai! – Seiya respondeu com clara irritação. – Do que está falando? Ele vai aguentar e vai ficar bom, caramba!

– Também torço por isso, Seiya, mas ele não está nada bem. Disse isso porque talvez seja mais razoável dar a volta e levá-lo para Atenas, já que estamos bem mais perto de lá.

– Ele fez isso por nós… – Seiya murmurou, ignorando a sugestão de Hyoga. – Mas ele é forte, vai aguentar.

O cavaleiro de Pégaso se aproximou do companheiro ferido, que estava deitado numa das poltronas, reclinada até ficar completamente na horizontal. Hyoga tinha razão, ele estava muito ferido, mas Seiya conhecia o espírito de Shiryu. Ele não iria se entregar.

Seiya segurou as mãos de Shiryu entre as suas e olhou para os dedos que ele tinha usado para ferir os olhos, o sangue seco ainda neles.

– Seu próprio sangue derramado para nos salvar... – Seiya murmurou. – Aguente firme, companheiro. Logo vamos chegar. O hospital já foi avisado, tem uma equipe médica só esperando a gente. Vai ter uma ambulância no aeroporto e tudo. Você vai ficar bom.

– Espero que sim, Seiya – Shiryu respondeu, surpreendendo o amigo.

– Ah, você está consciente? Me enganou direitinho!

– Sim... só estava quieto porque dói demais...

Durante a luta, Shiryu não sentiu muita coisa, mas agora que a adrenalina passou, a dor veio como centenas de facas furando sua carne, os olhos pareciam arder em chamas e ele sentia alguma dificuldade para respirar, provavelmente pela velocidade desenvolvida pelo avião, um jato supersônico similar ao famoso Concorde.

Shiryu lembrou-se de ter olhado a paisagem na viagem de ida, pouco antes do pouso forçado. Aquele céu tremendamente azul e o mar Egeu lá embaixo, tão azul que quase se confundia com o céu.

"Nunca mais", ele pensou. "Nunca mais verei nada disso, nem a cachoeira de Rozan, nem o céu estrelado, nem as flores na primavera. Primavera... Primavera Graciosa... Shunrei..."

– Quando chegarmos, quero que avise a Shunrei... – ele pediu a Seiya. – Não quero que ela saiba somente quando eu voltar para casa.

Ele não queria falar para Seiya, mas sentia em seu íntimo que não havia volta. Sabia bem o que fez, a gravidade do seu gesto desesperado, assim como sabia que não havia reparação possível. Os médicos poderiam aliviar suas dores, porém seus olhos estavam perdidos para sempre. Sentia tristeza por isso, mas não estava arrependido e faria de novo se fosse preciso.

– Claro – Seiya assentiu. – Eu vou avisá-la. Não se preocupe. Agora descanse. Logo pousaremos em Tóquio e tudo vai se resolver.

Para Shiryu, ainda demorou uma eternidade até o piloto anunciar que se preparassem para o pouso. Uma vez no solo, tudo ocorreu de modo frenético. Médicos subiram a bordo, puseram Shiryu numa maca, desembarcaram-no e carregaram-no para uma ambulância, enquanto Seiya acompanhava tudo de perto.

– Avise a Shunrei – Shiryu lembrou a ele antes de fecharem a porta do veículo.

Seguiram-se várias perguntas do médico que o estava atendendo. O que aconteceu, como foi, qual o tipo sanguíneo dele, se tinha alergias… Ouviu o profissional dizer que já que eram como soldados, deviam usar placas de identificação com dados básicos e Shiryu pensou que não era má ideia. Felizmente ainda estava consciente para responder tudo, mas pouco depois aplicaram-lhe algum anestésico, as dores foram embora e ele logo adormeceu.

Os demais cavaleiros seguiram para o hospital em outro carro e encontraram-se com Saori lá.

– Ele pediu para avisar Shunrei… – Seiya comentou com a garota. – Mas eu não sei como. Me dei conta de que não tenho nenhum contato dela.

– A Fundação tem como fazer isso – Saori disse. – Providencie, Tatsumi. Melhor ainda, mande trazê-la para cá… Shiryu certamente vai gostar.

– Mais que isso – corrigiu Seiya. – Ele vai precisar dela para se recuperar. E não deixe que digam a ela o que houve exatamente, Tatsumi. Quero falar com ela pessoalmente.

O mordomo assentiu e saiu para providenciar tudo. Então Saori quis saber exatamente o que aconteceu e Seiya explicou-lhe tudo, desde como foram atraídos e forçados a pousar numa ilha, ao ataque de Algol que transformou ele e Shun em pedra.

– Parecia que tínhamos caído no vácuo... – ele concluiu. – Quando "acordamos", Shiryu havia derrotado Algol, mas a um preço bastante caro.

– Estaria tudo acabado agora se não fosse o Shiryu… – Shun completou tristemente.

– Não se preocupem – Saori garantiu. – Os melhores médicos do país estão lá dentro operando Shiryu. Ele vai ficar bom.

-s2-

– O que houve afinal? – Shunrei perguntou aflita.

Horas atrás, um helicóptero da Fundação pousou em Rozan com a missão de trazê-la a Tóquio. O piloto não quis dar detalhes sobre o que aconteceu, apenas informou que Shiryu se feriu gravemente e estava sendo operado.

Rapidamente ela arrumou uma malinha somente com o necessário para alguns dias, despediu-se do Mestre Ancião e partiu sem hesitar, mesmo não gostando de voar. Assim que chegou em Tóquio, foi trazida ao hospital, onde se encontrou com Seiya e Saori.

– Shunrei! – Seiya exclamou, aproximando-se dela. – Ah, Shunrei, ele fez algo que ninguém esperava... Um gesto desesperado para salvar a gente da morte certa...

– O que ele fez? – ela perguntou. Já estava impaciente com esse mistério todo em torno da situação de Shiryu. Por que não contavam logo? O que ele tinha feito de tão grave? Não era justo torturá-la desse modo.

– Ele se cegou para nos salvar... – Seiya respondeu.

– Cegou? – ela perguntou, para confirmar se era mesmo o que ela estava entendendo. Vinha preparada para algo sério devido à urgência em trazê-la, mas não imaginava nada assim... Milhares de coisas haviam passado pela cabeça dela, todo tipo de ferimento, mutilação, outro golpe certeiro no peito, mas não isso... Os belos olhos dele...

– Ele furou os próprios olhos... – Seiya continuou. – Eu, Shun e eles estaríamos mortos se ele não tivesse feito isso.

– Cego... – ela repetiu como se ainda tentasse absorver a informação.

– Ele foi operado por nossa melhor equipe – Saori disse. – Foram horas de cirurgia, mas os médicos disseram que não podiam fazer nada para curá-lo. Sinto muito, Shunrei.

– Disseram que atualmente não há nada na medicina – Seiya corrigiu, enfatizando as palavras atualmente e medicina. – Não quer dizer que não exista outra coisa.

– Realmente sinto muito que ele tenha que passar por isso, Shunrei... – Saori disse.

– Eu posso vê-lo? – Shunrei perguntou dignamente.

– Sim – Saori respondeu. – Ele já foi levado para um quarto, estávamos indo lá vê-lo. Venha conosco.

Carregando sua malinha, Shunrei os acompanhou.

No quarto, Shiryu acabava de acordar da anestesia. Sentia-se entorpecido e levemente enjoado. Não sabia dizer onde estava mas, pelo silêncio do lugar, deduziu que estava sozinho em um quarto. Levantou o braço para tocar o rosto mas parou quando sentiu repuxar algo que ele imaginou ser o soro, então tentou com o outro braço, cautelosamente, e percebeu que estava livre. Levou a mão à face e sentiu as ataduras nos olhos. Por alguns momentos, teve esperança de que a cirurgia pudesse ter dado certo, que pudesse enxergar quando tirasse os curativos, mas logo voltou a achar que era pouco provável.

Então ele ouviu a porta se abrir e passos suaves adentrarem no quarto. Não sabia como, mas reconheceu imediatamente a visita.

– Shunrei? – ele perguntou, antes mesmo de ela falar alguma coisa.

– Sim – ela respondeu sorrindo, para que ele sentisse o sorriso na voz, e segurou a mão que estava sem o soro. – Eu estou aqui. Como soube que sou eu?

– Eu acho que senti... – ele respondeu e apertou a mão dela de volta. – Pedi para te avisarem mas não achei que iam trazê-la.

– Felizmente trouxeram... Eu não ia conseguir ficar quieta lá. Ia ficar tão preocupada com você... Como está? Foi uma luta intensa, não foi?

– Muito...

– Mas você vai ficar bem. Vamos enfrentar isso juntos, está certo? Você não está sozinho.

– Certo... vamos lidar com isso... juntos... Não quero que fique chateada com o que eu fiz. Eu tive que fazer, não havia outro jeito.

– Eu não estou chateada. Muito longe disso. Só quero que você fique bem. Só isso importa agora. Seiya e Saori estão lá fora, quer falar com eles? Seiya está muito preocupado.

– Sim, por favor.

Gentilmente Shunrei chama os dois. Seiya entra com seu costumeiro ar alegre, Saori vem logo atrás dele.

– E aí, campeão? – Seiya perguntou. – Pronto pra outra?

– Acho que não, Seiya – Shiryu respondeu. – Ainda deve demorar pra eu ficar pronto.

– Ah, você é o cavaleiro de Dragão! Vai se recuperar logo. Você sempre se recupera! Já perdeu cinco mil litros de sangue e ficou bom, não ficou?

Shiryu riu do comentário espirituoso, porém logo reassumiu uma expressão séria.

– O que os médicos disseram sobre meus olhos? – ele perguntou. – Não minta pra mim.

– Que ainda leva tempo, vão ter que esperar a cirurgia sarar pra saber.

– Seiya, eu pedi pra não mentir...

– Eles disseram que, no momento, a medicina não pode te ajudar. Mas as coisas evoluem rápido, logo vão encontrar um jeito. E talvez exista outra coisa que possa curá-lo. Eu mesmo vou procurar. Já estou tendo umas ideias aqui.

Shiryu sorriu de novo diante de Seiya e seu otimismo imensurável. Ele era bem parecido com Shunrei nesse ponto. Os dois acreditavam em milagres e não perdiam a esperança nem diante do inevitável. Talvez ele devesse acreditar também.

– Sinto muito pelo que houve, Shiryu – Saori disse a ele.

– Está tudo bem, Saori. Agradeço o tratamento que estou recebendo. Sei que fizeram o melhor. E também agradeço por terem trazido a Shunrei.

– Não foi nada. Aliás, Shunrei, já mandei providenciar tudo para que fique hospedada em minha casa.

– Não, obrigada, senhorita. Prefiro ficar aqui com Shiryu.

– Entendo. Mas se precisar de alguma coisa, é só telefonar.

– Pode ligar pra mim também. Vou anotar o telefone pra você.

– Eu sei o telefone, Seiya – protestou Shiryu. – Fiquei cego, não desmiolado.

Seiya coça a cabeça envergonhado.

– Desculpa...

– Vamos indo, não é, Seiya? – Saori chamou. – Shiryu precisa descansar.

– Ah, fiquem mais um pouco – Shunrei pediu. – Quero ir na lanchonete. Saí de casa sem comer nada. Se importam de ficar um pouco com ele?

– Claro que não! – Seiya respondeu. – Pode ir, Shunrei.

– Então eu te acompanho – Saori disse.

Shunrei agradeceu e as duas saíram do quarto juntas.

– Não tivemos a oportunidade de conversar na outra vez que você veio ao Japão – Saori disse. – Você foi muito corajosa ao entrar na arena e pedir para o Seiya salvá-lo.

– Não foi coragem… Foi desespero. Coragem é o que vou precisar ter agora...

– É verdade. Shiryu tem sorte. Você é uma irmã maravilhosa para ele.

– Ele falou isso? – ela perguntou, um tanto chocada e sem conseguir disfarçar. – Que eu sou uma... irmã?

– Não – respondeu Saori, envergonhada ao perceber a gafe. – Ele nunca falou nada, é muito reservado para isso. Eu que pensei que fosse assim, já que vocês foram criados juntos...

– Eu não sou isso – Shunrei disse, sentindo-se quase ofendida. – Não sou uma irmã dele.

– É que eu...

– Eu não sei dizer o que eu sou... Mas vou cuidar dele, cego ou não, enquanto ele me quiser por perto.

– Saiba que vocês podem contar com todos os recursos da Fundação. Ele vai ter o melhor tratamento que pudermos proporcionar aqui e depois, quando vocês voltarem pra casa.

– Vocês devem isso a ele – Shunrei completou num tom um pouco mais incisivo do que pretendia e entrou na lanchonete.

Enquanto Shunrei comprava seu lanche, Saori a observou. Então eles não se viam como irmãos... Durante a Guerra Galática, ela não estava pensando nos rapazes, muito menos em suas relações pessoais. Só o torneio importava, só a vontade de seu falecido avô. A garota lembrou que achou interessante a obstinação da mocinha chinesa para salvar o Dragão na arena, mas não pensou muito sobre isso depois. E tanta coisa foi acontecendo em seguida que ela nem se deu conta... Mas agora, com Shunrei claramente magoada por ter sido chamada de irmã, estava claríssimo que ela o amava de outro jeito.

– Pronto – Shunrei disse ao sair. – Vou levar para comer lá no quarto.

– Ah, sim – Saori respondeu, ainda pensando no quarto a garota parecia amar Shiryu e se perguntando se ele correspondia da mesma forma.

Quando as duas voltaram ao quarto, encontraram Shiryu e Seiya conversando animadamente sobre algo. Shunrei apreciou vê-lo assim, embora soubesse que seria passageiro. Ela deu uma boa olhada no quarto, enquanto comia o _bentô_ comprado na lanchonete. Havia um armário, um sofá pequeno, onde Seiya estava sentado, suficiente para ela dormir, e uma mesinha de cabeceira.

As visitas ficaram um pouco mais, porém logo se despediram e deixaram os dois a sós novamente.

– Como está o Mestre? – Shiryu perguntou.

– Ficou muito preocupado com você – Shunrei respondeu, enquanto arrumava suas coisas no pequeno armário. Encontrou nele uma mochila com coisas de Shiryu, provavelmente trazidas pelos amigos enquanto ele ainda estava sedado.

– Ele ficará decepcionado quando souber o que fiz...

– Não... ele vai ter orgulho de você ter feito isso para salvar seus companheiros. Eu também estou orgulhosa. Poucas pessoas teriam coragem de fazer o que você fez.

– Mas eu devia ser capaz de vencer Algol sem precisar fazer algo do tipo, Shunrei...

– Você mesmo disse que fez o que tinha de fazer. Aliás, já que falou nele, quero telefonar e contar logo o que houve. Não quero que ele fique preocupado demais porque não é bom na idade dele. Se importa se eu sair um pouquinho de novo? É rapidinho.

– Não, claro que não.

– Eu já volto – ela disse, e fez um carinho na cabeça dele.

Shunrei saiu do quarto, procurou um orelhão no corredor e discou os números de casa, colocando o prefixo de ligação a cobrar. Não demorou muito e o Mestre Ancião atendeu. Ela procurou ser objetiva, afinal era uma ligação cara, por isso falou rapidamente que tinha chegado bem ao Japão e explicou brevemente a situação de Shiryu. Antes de desligar, recomendou que o Mestre não se preocupasse, tudo ia ficar.

Quando terminou, ao invés de voltar para o quarto, Shunrei entrou no banheiro, trancou-se em um dos boxes e finalmente permitiu-se chorar. Deixou sair o choro que estava sufocando desde o momento em que pisou naquele quarto e viu Shiryu com os olhos enfaixados e vários outros curativos pelo corpo. Queria que toda a tristeza por ver o homem que ama naquele estado saísse de uma vez com essas lágrimas. Estava doendo demais saber que ele nunca ia voltar a enxergar, mas não podia e nem queria chorar na frente dele porque sabia que o que enfrentariam a partir de agora seria muito difícil.

Shiryu sempre foi muito orgulhoso e vaidoso, e ela sabia que, embora ele tentasse parecer bem, a perda da visão o afetaria bastante. Shunrei sabia que precisaria ser muito, muito forte, para ser um apoio pra ele e ia tirar essa força do amor que sentia desde o dia que o menino japonês chegou em Rozan dizendo que estava ali para se tornar forte.

No meio do choro, ela fez uma prece por ele e por si mesma, rogando a Deus para que conseguissem passar por essa provação. Depois da oração, Shunrei sentiu-se um pouco melhor. Então ela respirou fundo, saiu do box e olhou bem o rosto no espelho. Estava vermelho, mas Shiryu, infelizmente, não podia ver. Se controlasse a voz, ele não perceberia que ela tinha chorado… Ela lavou bem o rosto, se recompôs e caminhou devagar de volta ao quarto, respirando fundo a cada passo.

– Voltei, Shiryu! – ela anunciou ao entrar no quarto, forçando um sorriso. – O Mestre está bem e disse que é para eu cuidar direitinho de você. Como se eu não fosse fazer isso... Ele é engraçado, né?

– É – ele concordou.

Achou admirável a luta dela para parecer bem, algo que ele mesmo estava fazendo. Alguém que não a conhecesse nem perceberia, mas ele a conhecia bem demais e percebeu o leve tremor na voz dela, denunciando que tinha chorado.

Continua...

 _Oie!_

 _Hoje é o aniversário da minha amada Shunrei e eu resolvi preparar esse presentinho. Faz parte da série Interlúdios, ou seja, é uma fic que complementa partes do anime. Eu AMO imaginar essas cenas que "faltaram" e dessa vez quis mostrar a reação inicial da Shunrei ao lidar com a notícia de que Shiryu ficou cego._

 _Não deve ser uma história muito longa, apenas mais uns dois capítulos, no máximo três._

 _É isso!_

 _Obrigada a todos que chegaram até aqui e parabéns para a Shushu! :3_

 _Beijooooo_

 _Chii_


	2. Três Palavras

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Com minhas fics não ganho nada além de diversão.

 **DEVOÇÃO**

Chiisana Hana

Série Interlúdios

" _Nasce o sentimento_

 _Nasce em meio ao pranto_

 _E se eleva altíssimo e vai…_

 _E voa sobre as acusações dos outros_

 _Por todos os seus legados indiferentes_

 _Sustentado por uma ânsia de amor_

 _De amor verdadeiro"_

Capítulo II – Três Palavras

Depois de quase duas semanas acompanhando Shiryu, Shunrei já estava ansiosa para voltar para casa. Desejava seu cantinho reconfortante no alto da montanha, a tranquilidade de lá, o ar puro, o som da cachoeira. E também ansiava pelo fim do vai e vem de médicos e enfermeiras, que entravam no quarto a todo instante, mesmo quando não era necessário. Ela acreditava que essa atenção exagerada acontecia por ordem de Saori, que se sentia culpada pela cegueira de Shiryu, ainda mais depois de ouvir com todas as letras que a Fundação GRAAD devia muito a ele, mas a verdade é que o exagero só os incomodava e os constrangia.

Por conta disso, Shunrei acabou tomando para si várias tarefas das enfermeiras, principalmente a parte de ajudar Shiryu com a higiene pessoal. Nessas horas, ela se esforçava para agir com naturalidade, conversando coisas amenas a fim de diminuir o desconforto e o constrangimento, mesmo assim não era nada fácil e ambos deram graças a Deus quando as tonturas passaram e Shiryu ficou bem o suficiente para tomar banho sozinho. Agora ele já estava quase recuperado, todos os ferimentos da luta com Algol estavam curados, exceto o dos olhos. Por isso saiu otimista quando vieram buscá-lo para exames.

Shunrei aproveitou para organizar o quarto e os pensamentos. Nesses dias em Tóquio, um mundo novo abriu-se para ela por conta da pequena livraria perto do hospital, aonde foi várias vezes. Descobriu tanta coisa e teve acesso a tanta informação que não teria em Rozan que finalmente começou a compreender melhor a adolescência e as mudanças em seu corpo e no de Shiryu. Ia voltar pra casa com a mala cheia de revistas e livros, a mente cheia de conhecimento, mas ainda restava a dúvida que a atormentava e só podia ser sanada por uma pessoa.

Queria falar com alguém sobre seus sentimentos, mas não tinha uma amiga, não podia falar com o Mestre, muito menos com Shiryu, embora fosse enorme a vontade de falar logo para ele e acabar com isso. Será que era mesmo como Saori sugeriu? Ele a via somente como uma irmã? Porque aquela reação do corpo dele em alguns banhos podia não significar nada. Podia ter acontecido com qualquer das enfermeiras, não era necessariamente por causa dela… Mas e se fosse?

Quando Shiryu voltou, ela ainda estava pensando nisso.

– Como foram os exames? – ela perguntou ansiosa, ajudando-o a sentar no sofá.

– Recebi alta – ele anunciou bastante aliviado. – Vamos passar essa noite aqui e amanhã podemos ir embora. O médico disse que a cirurgia evoluiu dentro do esperado. Não vou voltar a enxergar, mas estou bem, não tenho sinais de infecção, então posso ir para casa.

– Graças a Deus! – Ela suspirou e sentou ao lado dele.

– Sei que está ansiosa para voltar. Eu também já estou cansado de ficar aqui, estou cansado dessa cama de hospital. E me desculpe por fazê-la dormir nesse sofá todas essas noites. Você devia ter aceitado se hospedar na mansão, pelo menos teria dormido em uma cama confortável.

– O sofá é bom e você sabe que eu ficaria quanto tempo fosse preciso, mas sim, estou feliz por voltarmos. Em casa teremos tempo e calma para cuidar dos seus olhos e encontrar uma cura.

–É. Será que você pode ligar para o Seiya e avisar que terei alta amanhã?

– Claro – ela respondeu. – Ele vai adorar saber. Volto logo. Quer que eu ligue a tevê?

– Por favor. Quero ouvir as notícias e saber se o tempo estará bom amanhã quando formos embora.

Shunrei sorriu, ligou o aparelho, pegou a bolsa e saiu. Havia orelhões em vários setores do hospital, mas ela resolveu usar o que ficava do lado de fora. Primeiro ligou para Seiya como Shiryu pediu. O cavaleiro reagiu com entusiasmo à notícia da alta e prometeu visitá-los de manhã para se despedir. Depois, ela ligou para Saori.

– Que notícia ótima, Shunrei – a deusa lhe disse quando soube da alta. – Fico muito feliz por isso. Se vocês quiserem, podem ficar aqui na mansão.

– Agradeço muito, mas queremos voltar para casa. Então, se puder providenciar isso para nós…

– Claro. É que achei que seria mais fácil ficar aqui agora que o Shiryu…

– Vamos ficar bem – Shunrei interrompeu o mais delicadamente que conseguiu. – Ele precisa se adaptar à casa onde ele mora o mais rápido possível.

– Certo. Vou mandar providenciar tudo e amanhã farei uma visita.

Shunrei assentiu e agradeceu mais uma vez. Depois de desligar, foi à livraria nos arredores do hospital e comprou mais alguns livros. Em seguida, passou na farmácia e comprou tudo que ia precisar para os curativos que teria de fazer nos olhos de Shiryu. Antes de voltar para o hospital, ela ainda passou em uma padaria e comprou várias coisas gostosas para comemorar a alta.

– Demorei, né? – ela perguntou a Shiryu quando voltou para o quarto.

– Um pouco – ele respondeu sorrindo.

– Liguei para o Seiya. Aproveitei pra ligar também para a Saori e pedir que ela providenciasse nossa viagem de volta. Depois, passei na farmácia para comprar seus remédios e os materiais para os curativos.

– Você existe?! – ele brincou. – Está sempre se adiantando, sempre preparada.

– Eu sou muito eficiente! – ela disse e sentou ao lado dele no sofá, bem perto mas sem encostar. – É só vontade de voltar para casa, para o meu mundinho.

– Seu mundinho… – ele repetiu. – Nosso mundinho. Será que ele vai parecer o mesmo agora que eu não enxergo mais?

– Vou fazer o que eu puder para que ele continue igual. – Ela queria chegar mais perto, abraçá-lo, beijá-lo… Pensou que essa talvez fosse uma boa hora para se declarar, mas e se estivesse errada?

– Ah, também passei numa padaria e comprei uns pãezinhos recheados para comemorar sua alta e a nossa volta para Rozan.

– Shunrei, o que você fez e faz por mim… eu jamais serei capaz de retribuir o suficiente.

– Eu não faço nada disso por esperar retribuição – ela disse, mas pensou que sim, seria muito bom se houvesse.

Ela analisou bem a expressão no rosto dele. Estava levemente vermelho como naquele dia em que ele lhe deu uma flor e agradeceu por ela estar sempre lá. Foi quase no fim do treinamento e ela achou que ele finalmente ia se declarar. Não aconteceu, mas foi o momento mais romântico que viveu com ele, pelo menos na cabeça dela, e também o único.

Depois veio a Guerra Galática e o dia horrível em que, pela primeira vez, ela o viu à beira da morte. Horas mais tarde, nesse mesmo hospital, ele agradeceu imensamente por ela salvar sua vida e jurou não se importar com a pequena mentira que ela foi obrigada a contar. Shunrei esperou novamente por uma declaração de amor que não veio.

E continuava esperando, mas não aguentava mais, então decidiu. Se ele nunca ia tomar a iniciativa, ela tomaria agora. E que fosse o que Deus quisesse...

– Eu não consigo mais segurar, Shiryu – ela começou, a voz e as mãos trêmulas de nervoso. – Tenho muito medo de estragar tudo, mesmo assim eu vou te dizer uma coisa. Eu quero que você se sinta livre para dizer o que sente, e quero que saiba que não importa o que você disser, seja o que for, não vai mudar nada pra mim, eu vou continuar ao seu lado.

– Certo – ele disse. Sabia bem aonde ela pretendia chegar e estava ficando nervoso.

– Eu te amo – ela declarou e soltou o ar que estava prendendo sem perceber. – Eu te amo desde aquele dia que você chegou em Rozan.

Shunrei esperou que ele dissesse algo, mas ele permaneceu em silêncio. Então ela se preparou para aquela frase que não queria ouvir: "eu te amo como uma irmã", mas essa frase também não veio e ela não soube interpretar a expressão dele.

– Eu disse o que sinto, mas o que você sente por mim? – ela indagou porque queria acabar logo com isso. – Preciso de uma resposta, seja qual for. Então me diga, eu sou como uma irmã pra você?

– Não sou muito bom em falar sobre os meus sentimentos – ele começou, buscando coragem para continuar. – Não costumo ter medo nas batalhas, mas nesse momento estou aterrorizado.

– Tudo bem – ela disse, engolindo em seco. Não queria chorar, mas as lágrimas começaram a escorrer, mesmo assim ela lutou para manter o controle na voz. Queria sair correndo dali, se esconder para botar o choro pra fora porque não ia desabar na frente dele. – Eu não devia ter feito isso. Esqueça o que eu disse. Não precisa falar nada. Só vamos comer os pãezinhos em paz. Amanhã voltaremos pra casa e tudo será como antes.

– Nada vai ser como antes…

– Eu sei que você perdeu a visão, mas vai superar isso, tenho certeza.

– Não estou falando da minha visão mas do que você me disse…

– Já falei que foi um erro – ela disse com a voz mais firme que conseguiu, mas as mãos continuavam tremendo e agora uma dor se expandia do peito para o resto do corpo. – Me desculpe.

A tristeza dela era tão evidente que atingiu Shiryu como um soco. Não podia fazer isso com ela, não podia deixá-la sem uma resposta, ainda mais quando essa resposta seria justamente a que ela esperava. Inspirou profundamente, enchendo-se de coragem, e começou a falar.

– Você não é como uma irmã pra mim. Eu nunca vi você dessa forma. O que eu sinto por você… é diferente. – Se ele pudesse enxergar, teria visto o olhar de Shunrei cobrir-se de esperança. Respirou fundo novamente e, para acabar logo com a dúvida dela, disparou: – Eu te amo. É isso. E seria perfeito se eu tivesse uma vida normal, mas não tenho. Sou um cavaleiro de Athena. Nos últimos meses, quantas vezes quase morri? E o que vem por aí é bem pior. Não quero essa vida pra você. Por isso que não queria que soubesse. Eu não vou viver muito, Shunrei.

De tudo que Shiryu falou, Shunrei só ouviu as três palavras que eram a recompensa pelos anos de devoção a ele, e elas soaram tão doces e ternas.

– Você disse que me ama? – ela indagou porque precisava ter certeza de que não ouviu errado.

– Mais do que qualquer coisa – ele respondeu. – Você é a pessoa mais importante pra mim e é por isso que eu preciso protegê-la, mesmo que isso signifique manter certa distância.

– Você me ama – ela repetiu, com um sorriso largo. Sentia uma onda de felicidade tão grande que o abraçou com força e o surpreendeu com um beijinho nos lábios. Como ele não recuou, ela repetiu o gesto mas agora abriu levemente os lábios e moveu a cabeça para o lado, encaixando-se melhor. A partir daí, foi só deixar-se guiar pelo instinto.

Não enxergar potencializava as sensações ou era assim mesmo?, Shiryu se perguntava. Porque o coração estava acelerado como nunca e um calor se espalhava por todo o seu corpo. Não era como o que sentia quando elevava o cosmo, era diferente e muito melhor. Tão bom que ele agora se perguntava por que esperou tanto… ]

Não teve nada na primeira infância, cresceu achando que não merecia ser feliz, que não era bom o suficiente para ser amado. Depois de ir para Rozan, encontrou um lar, uma figura paterna e o amor de Shunrei, que ele correspondia na mesma intensidade mas se privava de vivenciá-lo. Primeiro porque queria estar focado no treinamento, depois porque pensava que ia morrer cedo.

Seria mesmo medo de morrer e deixá-la ou, no fundo, ainda acreditava que não era merecedor? Por que não seria? Era uma boa pessoa, sempre se esforçou para ser gentil, justo e correto, sacrificava-se pelos outros, tirou a própria visão para salvar os companheiros. Será que não merecia nem um pouco de felicidade?

– Que bom que você tomou a iniciativa – ele disse quando pararam para tomar fôlego. – Eu não saberia como fazer e nem teria coragem.

– Achei que valia a pena o risco.

– Sinto muito por ter feito você pensar que era como uma irmã.

– Na verdade, eu só pensei nisso depois que a Saori comentou.

– Ela comentou?

– Quando eu cheguei, ela disse que eu era uma ótima irmã pra você. E eu fiquei tão brava! Quis bater nela! Mas agora não importa mais.

– Tô tentando imaginar você brava com a Saori – ele riu e a trouxe mais para perto, quase colocando-a no colo. Levou uma das mãos ao rosto dela para guiar-se e a beijou.

Estavam novamente perdidos nas sensações provocadas pelo segundo beijo quando a porta do quarto se abriu repentinamente.

– Ai, caramba! – exclamou Seiya ao ver o que acabou de interromper. – Foi mal. Eu não podia imaginar… Mas vocês também, né? Ficam aos beijos no hospital? Isso é lugar de ficar se pegando?

– Seiya! – Shiryu exclamou, muito envergonhado, ao reconhecer a voz. Shunrei escondeu o rosto no braço dele. – O que veio fazer aqui a essa hora?

– Finjam que eu não vi nada – Seiya disse e foi entrando. – Vamos recomeçar. Quase não me deixam entrar porque não é mais horário de visita, mas queria ver vocês logo. Sei lá, estamos ligados pelo que houve na Guerra Galática… Você é como um irmão pra mim, Shiryu.

– Eu sinto o mesmo, Seiya… – Shiryu disse, comovido. De repente, já não estava mais tão envergonhado porque sentia que estava em família.

– E vocês dois nunca me enganaram – Seiya continuou. – Eu soube no momento em que ela entrou na arena, mas você nunca falou nada, eu também não perguntei.

– Quer dizer que nunca pensou que eu fosse como uma irmã pra ele? – Shunrei perguntou, finalmente olhando para Seiya.

– Claro que não! Estava mais na cara que o meu nariz!

– É que me disseram… – ela começou mas resolveu não ir adiante. – Deixa pra lá. Vamos comemorar. Comprei uns pãezinhos quando fui ligar pra você.

– Ah, e eu trouxe uns sucos e umas comidinhas – Seiya disse, entregando a ela a sacola que carregava.

Shunrei puxou uma mesinha de apoio, colocou nela as latas de suco de uva, as bandejas plásticas com sushis variados, alguns pedaços de torta de morango e juntou seus pãezinhos. Seiya pegou uma lata de suco e deu uma a ela e outra a Shiryu.

– Um brinde à sua saúde – disse o cavaleiro de Pégaso. Ele e Shunrei ergueram suas latinhas e bateram-nas na que Shiryu segurava. – Eu sei que sair do hospital é só o começo, mas também sei que você vai se recuperar totalmente. Até já está no caminho porque, né, já estava aqui dando beijo de língua… Isso não é coisa de quem ainda tá mal.

– Para, Seiya… – Shunrei pediu, com o rosto corado de vergonha.

– É, come logo e para de falar – Shiryu completou.

– Não toco mais no assunto – Seiya prometeu, mas ainda voltou a falar no beijo algumas vezes.

Quando foi embora, ele reafirmou promessa de procurar uma cura para a vista de Shiryu e disse que voltaria com o restante do pessoal. No dia seguinte, voltou mesmo com Saori e uma comitiva de cavaleiros: Shun, Hyoga, os três cavaleiros de aço e até mesmo Ikki, que se limitou a observar de longe. Para completar a turma, Kiki, que já estava no hospital desde cedo. Apareceu supostamente para ajudar Shunrei a arrumar as coisas, mas a verdade é que ele só dobrou um par de meias.

A despedida teve um clima leve e amistoso. Shiryu estava sereno, grato e feliz e os amigos presentearam-no com um buquê de flores. Enquanto os rapazes conversavam, Saori chamou Shunrei para uma pequena conversa em particular.

– Está tudo pronto – disse a milionária. – Um motorista está esperando para levá-los ao aeroporto quando quiserem e meu jato particular vai levá-los para Rozan. – Ela entregou à chinesa um grosso envelope pardo com o timbre da Fundação. – E isso é para as despesas que já tiveram e as que possam surgir. Por favor, aceite.

Shunrei agradeceu e pegou o envelope sem hesitar mesmo sabendo que Shiryu não ia gostar se soubesse. Acreditava que o dinheiro era merecido e muito necessário para o futuro.

– Vocês parecem felizes – Saori observou.

– Nós estamos – Shunrei respondeu. Queria dizer que ela estava errada, que Shiryu a amava e eles agora eram oficialmente namorados, mas se conteve. – Apesar da situação dele, estamos muito felizes. Mas eu o conheço melhor que qualquer um, quando chegarmos em casa, a realidade não vai ser tão fácil. Ele vai sentir o choque, mas vamos lidar com isso também.

– Tenho certeza que vão.

As duas juntaram-se novamente ao grupo, que ficou até a hora da partida para o aeroporto. Pouco antes de eles chegarem, Shunrei telefonou para casa avisando que estavam voltando para casa, por isso quando chegaram, já no comecinho da noite, o Mestre os esperava na porta.

– É muito bom tê-los de volta – ele disse carinhosamente.

– É bom voltar também – Shiryu disse a ele.

– Fiquem conversando enquanto faço algo para o jantar! – Shunrei falou.

– Não precisa, Shunrei – disse o Mestre. – Pedi para a moça que estava cuidando da casa deixar tudo pronto.

– Ah, então vamos comer! – Shunrei exclamou, segurando o braço de Shiryu carinhosamente. – Está com fome, não está, Shi?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e pôs uma mão sobre a dela. O Mestre notou o jeito amoroso e íntimo com que estavam se tratando e sorriu. Os três jantaram alegremente, felizes por estarem juntos de novo. Quando terminaram, Shiryu aproveitou para falar com o Mestre sobre o namoro. Estava morrendo de vergonha, mas sentia que precisava fazer isso, devia esse respeito ao homem que os criou.

– Mestre, eu… – ele começou, depois corrigiu: – Nós dois precisamos falar uma coisa.

Já sabendo o que viria, o Mestre Ancião abriu um sorriso.

– Shunrei e eu – Shiryu recomeçou. – Nós… nós estamos namorando. Queríamos que o senhor soubesse logo. Eu sei que não é apropriado porque moramos na mesma casa, mas quero que saiba que eu a respeito muito e respeito o senhor.

Shiryu queria ser capaz de ver os rostos dos dois nesse momento. Shunrei com certeza estava muito corada e olhando para o chão, mas e o Mestre, qual era a expressão dele? Por que não falava nada? Será que estava bravo?

– Finalmente! – exclamou o ancião depois de algum tempo de suspense. – Sempre foi tão claro o que sentiam! E que besteira é essa de não ser apropriado? Vocês foram feitos um para o outro.

Os dois suspiraram aliviados, pois a aprovação do Mestre Ancião era a única que contava pra eles. Com um sorrisinho maroto, o idoso anunciou que ia se recolher, deixando os dois a sós. Shunrei abraçou e deu um beijinho em Shiryu.

– Eu sabia que ele ia gostar de saber – ela disse. – Ele adora você.

– Eu estava morrendo de medo, mas que bom que deu tudo certo.

– Estou feliz por isso. E acho que a gente devia se recolher também. Não está cansado da viagem?

– Estou, mas antes quero tomar um banho, tirar esse cheiro de hospital… Me ajuda a encontrar o banheiro?

– Claro – ela disse, conduzindo-o até lá. – Amanhã será um longo dia. Tenho muito coisa para fazer. Vou descer ao povoado, comprar algumas coisas que estão faltando, fazer umas mudanças na mobília para facilitar para você se locomover, desarrumar as malas. Ah, e vou procurar umas ervas que são boas para os olhos.

– Bastante coisa mesmo – ele disse sorrindo. Shunrei mostrou onde estava o xampu, o sabonete e uma toalha.

– Vou deixar a porta entreaberta e estarei por perto. Se precisar, me chame.

Ele assentiu e ela foi arrumar a cama dele. Tirou a colcha que estava lá desde quando ele partiu para lutar, trocou por um conjunto de lençóis limpos e deixou o pijama dele em cima. Aproveitou para tirar uma mesinha e um vaso que estavam no caminho entre o banheiro e o quarto dele, dessa forma ele podia simplesmente seguir a parede direto pois a próxima porta já era a do quarto.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Shunrei adaptou a casa inteira. Em pouco tempo, Shiryu já conseguia mover-se com desenvoltura e até começou a sair sozinho, mas como ela previu, o peso da realidade não demorou a cair. Os pesadelos constantes atormentavam-no e a possibilidade quase nula de voltar a enxergar minavam a força dele.

Ela, porém, era incansável e não desistia de buscar formas de alegrá-lo e tornar o dia a dia mais leve. Depois de mais uma noite de pesadelos, resolveu levá-lo para um passeio no lago. Pretendia ter uma tarde alegre e romântica com ele, mas as coisas não saíram exatamente como o planejado. Ela quase se afogou, foi salva pelo antigo rival de Shiryu, os dois brigaram e o resultado foi um belo machucado na cabeça.

Voltaram para casa sem trocar uma palavra sequer, cada um imerso na sua própria dor. Shiryu ferido e humilhado, Shunrei magoada e com o corpo inteiro dolorido do esforço para se salvar da correnteza. Depois de fazer um curativo na ferida do namorado, ela tomou um banho rápido e se trancou no quarto. Não queria ver nem falar com ninguém, muito menos com Shiryu.

A situação não mudou muito nos dias seguintes, que foram estranhos, solitários e tristes, com ele cada vez mais fechado, obstinado a lutar com Ohko para provar que ainda era capaz. Em um momento de desespero, Shunrei implorou para que ele desistisse de tudo. Poderiam levar uma vida tranquila juntos, ela não se importava com a cegueira, podia ser os olhos dele, queria ser, mas assim como o passeio de dias atrás, isso também não saiu como ela esperava. Ele a afastou, disse que não se preocupasse e saiu andando.

Mais alguns dias se passaram, Ohko retornou e os dois lutaram. Shiryu venceu, o rival estava morto e Shunrei ajudou a enterrá-lo. Agora estavam voltando para casa e ela estava suja, esgotada física e mentalmente, só queria tomar um longo banho quente com ervas relaxantes e deitar para dormir, mas a realidade era que ainda ia fazer o jantar, servi-lo, lavar a louça, guardar tudo… Com sorte, conseguiria dormir depois.

Já em casa, tomou um banho bem rápido e foi cuidar do jantar, que serviu em silêncio e comeu sem vontade, enquanto Shiryu e o Mestre falavam coisas sobre a luta, um blá-blá-blá sem fim sobre como o Dragão estava de volta à ativa. E ainda estavam falando quando ela terminou tudo e se recolheu.

Shunrei já estava de pijamas e ia se preparar para dormir, quando Shiryu bateu à porta do quarto.

– Você está bem? – ele perguntou.

– Estou. Precisa de algo?

– Não. É que hoje, apesar da vitória, foi um dia difícil. Vou ficar um pouco lá fora, não quer vir?

– Quero – ela respondeu. Apesar do cansaço, esperava que pudessem esquecer os últimos dias e recomeçar. Segurou o braço dele e, juntos, saíram de casa. – Mas estou muito cansada, se importa se só ficarmos sentados aqui fora?

– Claro que não – ele respondeu, então caminharam apenas uns poucos passos até o gramado, onde se deitaram.

– Como está o céu hoje? – ele perguntou.

– Está bem bonito, muito estrelado, e a Lua está cheia, enorme, clareando a noite.

– Uma pena que não poderei mais vê-la. Estou me acostumando, sabe? Consigo lidar melhor com a cegueira, provei para mim mesmo que consigo lutar, mas ver a beleza do que não posso tocar é algo que me faz falta.

– Eu queria estar sempre do seu lado para descrever, mas logo você vai partir, não é? Não quero que vá, mas sei que o que você quer é voltar para eles e lutar. Tudo bem, eu entendo. É a sua missão.

Shiryu puxou-a mais para perto e a abraçou.

– É, mas não vou voltar agora, então teremos tempo para aproveitar um pouco daquela vidinha tranquila que você sugeriu. O que acha?

– É o que mais quero – ela respondeu. A felicidade era revigorante e, de repente, não se sentia mais tão cansada.

Continua...

* * *

(1) Il Mio Canto Libero, música de Lucio Battisti, mas tem uma versão mais recente da Laura Pausini com o Juanes que é muito bonita.

 _Voltei, people!_

 _Além das tretas normais da minha vida, esse capítulo foi uma novela extra… "Terminei" ele faz tempo, mas achei que estava muito deprê e que pra isso já tenho "O Silêncio da Noite", que aliás, é a próxima da fila. Reescrevi e achei que não tava muito a cara de ShiShu, tava meio nada a ver... Então reescrevi novamente e finalmente gostei. Ficou do jeito que eu queria que tivesse sido no anime (e não do jeito que eu acho que foi… hehehe). Enfim, tá aí o resultado. :3_

 _Até a próxima! ;)_

 _Chii_


End file.
